Ferris Wheel Fun
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris and the gang have some fun at an amusement park. Something happens and she's forced to get a little cozy with Eric. (one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is another one-shot! I just couldn't get this out of my head and I really wanted to post this before bed.**

 **don't worry, I'll post another chater for ADWAD tomrrow ;)**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **This is slightly AU**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tris' eyes were wide as she looked out ahead of her. Huge car-like contraptions spun around and rushed past on winding tracks.

"What did the Erudite call this place?" Christina asked, her grin wide.

"They called it an amusement park," Will said, his arm around Christina's waist.

She leaned into him. "Yeah, but why would they build an _amusement_ park? I thought Noses hated anything to do with fun."

Tris rolled her eyes as a strong voice boomed form behind her. "Shut your mouth, Candor. People from Erudite can have plenty of fun."

Tris' eyes fell on the Dauntless leader—taking in his intense eyes and intimidating aura. Four brushed past him, bumping his shoulder.

"Come on, Eric. Show us how much fun you can have—put that cruel-leader thing on the back-burner." Four snorted as Eric sent icy daggers his way.

Eric walked past them—his shoulder bumping into Tris, almost knocking her down.

He eyed her over his shoulder. "Watch it, Stiff."

She huffed and glared at his retreating figure. _Ass._

The four of them walked on—watching as people climbed into various cars that shot off in different directions.

"So, why _did_ Erudite build all of this?" Christina asked as she spun on a stool in front of a stand.

A girl was standing in the stand, her eyes narrowing at the group. "They did it to promote peace between the factions. It's a symbol. A place where we can all go to get along." She huffed and pointed to the sign above her. "This is a water game. If you want to sit here, pick up a gun and play."

Christina glared at the girl, but grabbed a gun. "Come on, let's play."

Will and Four sat down—the latter beckoning Tris to join. She shook her head slightly before a body was bumping into her. _Am I invisible today or do I attract all of the jerks?_ She turned around and watched as Peter sat down on a stool—his eyes gleaming back at her. _I attract all of the jerks._

"Aw, come on Stiff. There's one more gun. Afraid I'll beat you?" Peter mocked.

Tris glared at him before sitting down. "You're going down, Peter."

He widened his eyes. "Whoa, calm down there Stiff. Don't want to go overboard on the whole confidence thing—don't get too cocky."

Tris ignored him, instead turning to the girl. "How does it work?"

The girl sighed heavily. "When the buzzer goes off, pull the trigger on your gun. It will shoot out water. Aim for the tiny target in the clown's mouth. This bar will light up as you do—whoever hits the top first will win." She hovered her finger over a button as everyone grasped their triggers. "Everyone ready?" They nodded, eyes locked on their targets.

The buzzer went off and all Tris could see was her bar of light going up—feeling eyes on her back, goosebumps prickling down her spine.

The race was over quickly, Will's light reaching the top first—Four's in second. Tris and Peter's light seemed to be evenly matched. He nudged her shoulder, earning a glare—a smirk on his lips.

Christina giggled as Will handed her the stuffed bear.

"Looks like that confidence was for nothing, Stiff." Peter was walking next her her, picking at his nails.

"You do realize you didn't win either, right?" Four called from Tris' other side.

Christina squealed obnoxiously as Will hoisted her up on his back—running through the crowd, leaving their friends behind.

Four and Tris rolled their eyes at the same time—making the same face.

Peter eyed the pair. "I realize that you two are siblings but you guys are scarily similar."

Tris opened her mouth to say something—quickly shutting it when her eyes glanced to what was ahead of her.

Four and Peter trailed her line of sight—their eyes widening. "That's the ride you want to start off with?" Four asked, voice slightly shaking. He coughed to cover it up—eyeing the roller coaster before him.

"The Devil's Doom," Peter read—hands shoving in his pockets. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Tris was already making her way to the line—eyes gleaming. She turned back to Four and Peter—rolling her eyes. "Don't be cowards."

"Yeah, don't be a pansycake!" Uriah yelled as he pushed past them—nearly barreling into Tris.

"I am not responsible for any injuries or insults or migraines that may or may not ensue because of my little brother," Zeke stated, patting Four on the back. "Your sister is a brave soul. That coaster is the fastest one here—with the highest peaks."

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, Tris!" Four called as he let Zeke lead him away.

"Guess you two aren't that similar after all," Peter said—eyes looking over the ride.

Tris turned back to Peter and he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Peter. Be brave."

"You don't need to beg me to sit on the ride with you, Stiff. I'll come. But I am not holding your hand."

"Oh shut it, Candor." Tris smiled as they walked on—reaching the platform.

They stood on the grated platform—eyes widening as the black and red cars slithered in front of them.

Uriah and Marlene claimed the front seat of the car, leaving the second seat for Tris and Peter.

"Don't you get all grabby with my hands," Peter whispered as the restraints were pushed down tightly.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Don't cry on my shoulder when the ride is over."

"Everyone ready?" The crowd cheered—yelling and laughing. "Okay! Prepare to meet your end on The Devil's Doom! See you on the other side!" The attendant gave a thumbs up before pressing into her console.

He snorted—hands gripping the bar tightly as the coaster took off. Tris grinned widely as the wind whipped into her face—hands slipping into the air.

* * *

The group exited the coaster—wobbling down the steps.

Tris spun around, feeling a warmth spread over her. "Who wants to ride it again?"

Marlene gave her an apologetic look. "No, thanks."

Uriah's face fell as he looked between the girls. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around Marlene. "Sorry, Tris. Little Lady wants to go on the Ferris Wheel and make-out."

Marlene blushed slightly before hitting Uriah on the chest, stomping off—Uriah running after her.

"What about you, Peter?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck. "I think I'll pass on that one."

Tris scoffed. "Were you scared?"

"No! I just—I really want to—oh, hey! Eric!"

Eric grunted in acknowledgment—popping thick, pink puffs into his mouth. "What's this urgent matter that needs my immediate attention?"

Peter gulped, scooting away from Eric. "Tris would like to ask you something, actually." Peter gave Tris a wicked grin before sauntering off.

Tris huffed as Eric turned his steely gaze on her. He quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, sighing softly. "I wanted to go onto The Devil's Doom again. My friends bailed."

Eric smirked at her. "So you want me to ride with you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, no—Peter—" She cut herself off mid-sentence as his smirk grew wider, eyes gleaming. "Well, if you're too much of a coward to go on the roller coaster with me, then I guess I'll have to find someone a little braver."

She watched his face shift—eyes darkening. She felt a knot in her stomach, but she ignored it. She spun on her heel, not needing to turn around to see Eric on her heels. She could hear his footfalls behind her.

They waited at the platform, her eyes traveling back to the stringy-mess Eric was eating.

"It's cotton-candy." His voice was raw—sending shivers up her spine.

He grabbed the last piece and offered it to her, throwing the cone it was on into a trash-bin. She stared at it for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "It's just sugar, it won't kill you," he said as he folded the fluffy candy between his fingers—pushing dangerously close to her lips.

Her eyes widened as her lips automatically parted. He placed the candy on her tongue—fingers lingering just on the inside of her lips. She felt the piece dissolve on her tongue—the itch crawling up her throat as the need to seal her lips and swallow took over.

She closed her lips around the tips of his fingers—swallowing the candy down, tongue instinctively licking the remnants from his fingertips. His eyes darkened as he slipped his fingers out of her mouth—a smirk playing at his lips.

She opened her mouth to speak, a questioning look on her face when the coaster arrived. He nodded towards the cars. "Let's go."

She huffed as she climbed into the front car—eyes climbing up the track.

The bars were tightened around them—the girl giving the thumbs up.

"See you on the other side!"

The coaster shot off—wind whipping her hair out of her face, her hands touching the sky.

It went up into the clouds, teetering around the edge. Tris looked over and felt her stomach plummet at how steep the drop was.

She felt Eric's finger scooting close to hers on the bar—their heat radiating through her body. Before she had time to focus on it, they were over the edge.

Tris closed her eyes, her hands out wide as the wind rushed past her—feeling like a bird in flight.

* * *

Tris and Eric wobbled down the steps, smiling and laughing as the world spun—for Tris it spun.

Eric caught her—hands grasping her waist.

"I think you've had enough roller coasters."

Tris pouted. "I want to go again."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "Let's go on something a little less fast."

Tris opened her mouth to protest but he was already dragging her away.

Eric led her to the Ferris Wheel—the giant circle spinning around, slowly. They stepped up to the gate and the attendant helped them into a cart.

It went up slowly—the cart slightly rocking as Tris and Eric sat opposite of each other.

Tris stared down at the world—watching as everything grew smaller. When she turned around, Eric's eyes were on her—intense.

"So is this your idea of fun? A slow ride around in a circle?"

Eric raised his pierced eyebrow at her. "You seemed to enjoy the view moments ago."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back into her seat. "It is beautiful."

"Sure is." She heard him murmur before the cart rocked back and forth roughly—a loud clank vibrating around them.

Tris shot forward—eyes wide. "Eric? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he said—hands gripping the handle-bars tightly.

The cart swung slightly as the machine clanked and thumped—metal creaking around them. Then a click sounded and a voice was speaking to them through the speakers.

"Attention all Ferris Wheel riders. The Ferris Wheel is experiencing some technical difficulties. It is nothing to be alarmed about. Sit tight and relax, we are fixing the issue as I speak. I repeat, the Ferris Wheel is experiencing some technical difficulties. It's nothing to be alarmed about. Relax and we will have it fixed as soon as possible." The speakers clicked off.

"So we're stuck here until it's fixed?" Tris asked, peering out of the cart. "We're all the way at the top."

Eric snorted. "Better get comfy. Could be in for a long night."

* * *

Tris sighed as she laid across the cart. "Do you have any more cotton candy?"

Eric peered down at her. "No."

Tris huffed. "I'm guessing you don't have a jacket either."

"Cold?" he asked, amusement flickering across his face as he watched her shiver against the breeze.

"What gave that away?" she spoke between shivers—eyes narrowing up at Eric.

He slid down to where she laid. "Scoot over." He pushed her onto her side—her back to his chest, his arms around her.

Her breath hitched up in her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Body heat—you want to keep warm, don't you?"

She swallowed hard and nodded—not trusting her voice.

A few moments passed before she trembled again. She felt her heartbeat quicken as her top was lifted up—her skin coming into contact with his.

She inhaled deeply as his warmth spread around her hips—tingles shooting down below. She felt his fingers rub up her body, tentatively—exposing more and more skin as the fabric of her shirt was pushed up to just under her breasts.

"You know, it would work a lot better if we were naked," he whispered by her ear—breath tickling her neck

She rubbed her thighs together involuntarily as wetness pooled in her lower region. He pulled her flush against his body—something poking her in her back.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she bit her tongue—nerves on edge. Trying to fight how her core tightened, she huffed. "We're in public, Eric."

"Come on, have some fun," he cooed—teeth grazing her ear.

She heard a rustling of fabric before his arms snaked back around her—tugging at the end of her shirt. He managed to slip his knee between her legs—pushing up into her, sending tingles throughout her body. She lifted her arms up and helped him lift her top off—hands gripping her breasts immediately.

His fingers slipped under her bra—teeth unhooking it. "You're going to need to lose this, too."

His hands covered her chest once more—massaging and pinching and pulling. Another small moan escaped her lips before his hands slid down her body—pushing down on her pants.

She shimmied out of her pants and heard him do the same. She shivered as she felt his throbbing member twitch along her backside. His fingertips played with the fabric of her underwear.

"Lacy underwear? You naughty girl. These are pretty hot." He bit down her neck. "They definitively have to go." He ripped them down—the cool breeze tickling her skin.

One hand was around her breast—kneading and pinching her hardening bud. His other pulled her leg up and over his as he lined up with her.

"Gods, I've always wanted to fuck you raw."

She shuddered in response—arching into his touch. _What am I doing?_ "Don't disappoint me."

He growled low in his throat as he thrust into her, giving her no time to adjust—his hand digging into her hip.

He slammed into her relentlessly—her moans filling the cart. She rubbed herself—pinching her bundle of nerves as he pushed deeper inside her.

His grunts filled her ear as he bit down on her neck—tongue soothing each nip.

She was approaching the edge quickly—her core unraveling and toes curling. She bucked her hips back to meet each thrust—the sound of flesh hitting flesh and breathy moans echoing around them.

His hand left her breast and caught her throat—pulling her back into him. He squeezed slightly as he slammed into her ruthlessly—teeth grazing her neck. "You're fucking amazing," he whispered in her ear.

She arched her head back to kiss along his jawline—nipping here and there. He caught her lips in his—teeth clacking and tongues dancing as their hot breath mixed together.

Her walls were trembling and she tightened around his pulsing member—rocking back into him with equal fervor.

"Come on, baby. Let go for me—fall apart in my arms," he moaned, his hand replacing hers to rub and pinch her clit—sending her over the edge.

She moaned his name—turning to putty in his arms. He tightened his grip on her as he continued to move inside her—rubbing his hands over her body, feeling every inch of her skin.

He came with her name on his lips—spilling inside of her.

He pulled out of her slowly—reveling in the way she shuddered at his touch.

He curled around her—pulling her body flush against hers.

"Better?" he asked—eyes trailed on her.

She hummed in response—curling closer to him. She nipped up his chest—smirking at how his muscles rippled under his skin.

"Do you think we'll have enough time for round two?" She looked up at him, a glint in her eyes.

Smirking, he captured her lips in his—gripping her hips as she straddled him.

They began to rock back and forth—moving in unison as the wind rushed all around them.

The machine clanked and sputtered as the cart started to sway more—the ground coming closer into view as Tris rode Eric, their mouths latched onto one another.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! I had a dream about this and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, review/favorite/follow; do all the lovely things you do. Thanks so much for your support! Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
